


goner.

by amazonphil (tay_oh_three)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, YouTube Gaming RPF
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Abandonment, Alien Abduction, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Codependency, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Manipulation, Missing Persons, Not Beta Read, Not a Love Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SO MUCH AWKWARD, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Short Chapters, Sporadic Updates, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Unreliable Narrator, What Have I Done, You Have Been Warned, approach with caution, at least i don't think i'm that predictable, i'm the beta reader here lmaoooo, if any form of being naked makes you uncomfortable just back off i guess, oh! and, this contains non-sexual nudity, this will not be a pleasant ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tay_oh_three/pseuds/amazonphil
Summary: after being abducted into the unknown, mark and jack must learn to break down boundaries to survive. under extreme circumstances, their friendship shifts into something a little more.-teaser:"-youtube celebrities mark fischbach (a.k.a. markiplier) and sean mcloughlin (a.k.a. jacksepticeye) are among over millions of different kinds of people who have been reported missing worldwide-"- news.tube[ongoing !! on hiatus bc school!! help!! i'm on the tumble !!! @reinbowberry]]





	1. calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the start of something strange

**one:** calm

mark just finished recording the latest "markiplier makes" within the day and sent ethan and tyler off a few minutes ago. he's laying down on the couch while petting chica and muttering senseless nothings about how much of a good girl the 'little' golden retriever was.

amy enters the room, smiling at her goofy boyfriend upon seeing him. he notices her, smiles back, and tries to sit up, but chica refused to move. amy giggled and mark sighed.

they chatted for a while until mark mentioned that he felt sleepy. amy pressed a kiss on mark’s cheek and told him to go to bed right after. mark complied and chica followed her dad closely behind.

mark stirred a little when chica borfed at something, but paid it no mind and soothed the little pup into sleep.

* * *

jack had just finished recording a few hours ago and decided to clean up a little before rewarding himself with rest.

he opens up his phone, eager to talk to his girlfriend again. they have a short conversation over chat before evelien called jack over skype. he patiently waited for evelien's face to appear on his phone screen while he laid in bed, resting his tired form.

they talked for hours until jack begun to doze off, which made evelien smile, before muttering a soft “i love you.” she doesn’t end the call right away, setting the phone beside her cat.

bb hissed at something on the device, which made evelien turn, but didn’t think much of it and pat the little chonker before finally ending the call.


	2. storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something strange lurks the shadows.

**two:** storm

"-strange happenings currently occurring, characterized by strong storms all over the world not predicted even by nasa. they have also temporarily lost contact with the iss and most nearby satellites. there had been reports of an alarming number of missing persons all over the globe, which is thought by some to be connected with the unusual weather.

governments have spoken up, announcing that their people calm down while they get help, but it seems this only raised their people's suspicions and fear. scientists are working hard to find out the cause of the devastating event. this also piqued the interest of conspiracy theorists, who think it could be the work of a secret organization, the government, or even extraterrestrial life.

this had been abby lancer of reinbow network, and this is world news. and now-"

* * *

mark listened to the news, concerned and worried. amy had been outside getting groceries when the storm begun. chica, unfamiliar to the weather (since when the fuck does it storm in california?) borfed at the rain. henry was whining sadly while mark patted the little dog in an attempt to soothe it. they, however, shared the sentiment of missing amy's presence.

amy's car pulls up on the driveway, which make all three of them visibly perk up. mark encases amy with a hug after prying the more-than-expected groceries off her hands.

"amy! what took you so long? i was so worried. have you heard the news?"

"yeah, that's why i bought more stuff than needed," amy replied to the now-teary-eyed man as she gestured to the bags of groceries.

"aw thank you! i'm so glad you're okay!"

"of course i am, you big doof. there are some more groceries in the trunk. can you help me with those?"

"yes ma'am!" mark playfully saluted after he pulled away from the embrace.

* * *

sean watched the rain with a smile, before furrowing his brows at the family of foxes on his yard struggling to stay warm. he doesn't think twice when he opened his door a crack and beckoning them inside. the mother fox seemed hesitant, but jack kept the door open just in case, leaving a few food leftovers. the rain didn't seem like it's going to let up anytime soon.

jack opened his phone, booting up twitter and finding the tidbit of news mark quote-tweeted with "this sounds really bad... stay safe and take care, everyone." he watched the video and his furrow deepened as the video progressed. he was so fixated on the news that he didn't notice the sound of wet paws from the furry visitors entering his home.

he immediately made a call when the video ended, but no one picked up. he called so many times, to the point of getting himself worried. a lot of scenarios enter his head, none of them better than the last. _where is she? is evelien okay?_

evelien was outside, unlocking the gate with the keys jack provided her with on her last visit. she didn't alert her boyfriend of her arrival for she wanted it to be a surprise. quietly, she walked towards the door, surprised to see it opened. lightning electrifies the skies.

* * *

amy returned to her car after hearing chica bark at something where mark was. a bag of groceries laid abandoned on the ground.

"mark?"

chica whined into the rain, looking completely lost.

amy looked around. "mark! where are you?"

* * *

evelien opens the door carefully, before jumping in surprise at a fox, seemingly the mother of the three others huddled in a corner, which was aggressively seething at something.

"jack?"

she approached sean's phone and picked it up. it was seemingly dropped on the floor hard enough to crack it. the screen showed that sean was calling her just recently.

evelien scanned the area. "sean! where did you go?"


	3. uproar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confusion in the social media.

**three:** uproar 

the fans noticed it. there was not a single bit of activity from mark’s end. the promised “markiplier makes” video was not posted on time. there was no news from teamiplier, either. this caused panic.

 

 **markimuu** says:

i’d hate to be that person but mark hasn’t posted the video yet. and there’s the freaky kidnapper storm. don’t you think that’s kinda… suspicious? super worrying? i’m??? lowkey scared guys.

> **markyjacky** replied:
> 
> hhhh same sentiments
> 
>  
> 
> **atrociouspatricius** replied:
> 
> could bee a prank possibly <_<
> 
>  
> 
> **markimuu** to **atroc...icius** :
> 
> mark would never joke about something liek this!
> 
> **markimuu** to **atroc...icius** :
> 
> *like
> 
>  
> 
> **atrociouspatricius** to **markimuu** :
> 
> _[you_right.gif]_

 

 **toppadamorntoya** says:

mark’s uncharacteristically behind on a promised upload. it’s been hours!

> **markyjacky** replied:
> 
> you ever consider the fact that the guy has a life of his own? there’s a freaky worldwide storm. his internet could be affected for all we know. it’d be smart to have patience.
> 
>  
> 
> **toppadamorntoya** to **markyjacky** :
> 
> i’m not dumb! >:(
> 
>  
> 
> **septic-iza** to **toppa...ntoya** :
> 
> dude c h i l l. that’s not what they meant.

* * *

the fans noticed it. jack missed an upload. they waited, but as time went by, concern and confusion grew. robin and evelien’s notifications are absolutely blowing up.

 

 **septic-iza** says:

hopin’ y’all are safe today!! stay inside. it’s stormy af. we know jack missed an upload, but please don’t freak out until we get solid news.

> **markyjacky** replied:
> 
> _[jackseptichug.gif]_ hugs for everyone! keep a cool head as we wait and hope for the best.
> 
>  
> 
> **atrociouspatricius** replied:
> 
> ha ha hah *highkey freaking out* d u d e  i’m so worried. everyone is so s i l e n t .
> 
>  
> 
> **septichugssss** to **atroc...icius** :
> 
> it’ll be okay lil’ dude!
> 
>  
> 
> **markimuu** to **markyjacky** :
> 
> //hugs//

 

 **amazingflipflops** says:

jackspediceyman: missed an upload

me: <_<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i. usernames here are made up by me and are not intended to resemble real people/accounts. if your/your friend's account name happens to be here and you want it changed, feel free to comment or contact me on tumblr at @reinbowberry.  
> ii. the fictional posts here are not supposed to represent my perception of each fandom. i think both are amazing and lovely and i am glad to be part of them.
> 
> hope you like it so far. thanks for reading <3


	4. unfamiliar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they wake up somewhere unknown.

**four:** unknown 

 

mark stirs awake, feeling confused, a little sick, and definitely cold. he curls into himself in an attempt to stay warm, but the temperature slowly rises into a more tolerable degree. the american sighs in relief.

then he realizes he's naked and jolts upright in a panic, quickly surveying his surroundings but finding nothing. it's a clean white area - a room of sorts - with no windows, no doors, nothing. he couldn't help but feel a little claustrophobic.

"hello? anybody here? somebody help me!"

he wracks his mind for memories, remembering chica, henry, and amy. he remembered the feeling of _home._

_oh amy... i hope she's okay._

mark felt the tears coming. he tried his best to calm himself down. _deep breaths, mark. deep breaths._

he got up, feeling self-conscious, and approached the wall cautiously. just before his fingertips make contact, the room just _feels_ like it came to life.

"hello, mark edward," said an eerily cold and artificial-sounding voice.

mark jumps out of fright.

"who're you?! what do you want from me? where is this place?"

mark feels a thrum pass through the entire room, as if the voice was humming as it thought, but there was no reply even after the hum stopped.

multiple objects sprung up from nowhere, simulating an average human's house, or at least trying to. it's as if all rooms were merged together. there's a useless lamp off to the side, a couch-bed-looking thing with a dresser built in beside it, multiple empty white shelves on the walls, and a center table that seemed to have built-in cupboards, somehow. splashes of color in the room took form in plants littering the area. this, however, did not quell mark's growing claustrophobia.

mark huffed at the lack of response. he approached the dresser, hoping for a change of clothes, but finding nothing.

"hey! what the fuck? get me out of here you creep! or at least provide some clothes, jeez."

* * *

sean woke up, feeling strange and uncomfortably cold, making him curl into himself. as his eyes fluttered open, however, the room warmed up to a nicer temperature, which made him sigh. he laid there for a few more minutes. he'd never felt this well-rested his whole life.

"hello, sean william," said a disembodied voice, making the irishman jump.

jack got up, cringing as he noted his lack of any clothing.

"hello? who did this? what the fuck?"

he surveyed the room, and felt fear building up in his gut as he saw the lack of _anything_ . it was pure bright white on all walls, and there were no exits anywhere. _oh god. fuck, i need to get out._

he ran towards the walls and banged on them with his fists, wincing when he felt small electric jolts in his hands.

"hey! let me outta here!"

jack's breathing grew erratic and uncontrolled as his mind filled with panic.

he barely felt the thrum that passed over the entire room. he barely registered appliances and objects popping up, including a counter with an excess of drawers, lamps all over the ceiling, a useless screen, and a fuzzy carpet. he barely registered a wall opening up, revealing another room.

* * *

"hey! can you hel-?! jack?"

mark was confused. _is this really jack? what is he doing here? who took us here?_

the american approached the curled-up form with care and noticed that he (they?) seemed to be hyperventilating and rushed towards the person but remained a safe distance away while also hiding most of his lower half. (it worked, somehow.) noting that the person was in the same situation, he averted his eyes.

"hey, uh… can you hear me?"

he tried clearing his throat, but the person continued to whisper softly and rocked himself (themself?) back and forth.

mark sighed, thinking of another possible approach. crossing his fingers, he tapped the stranger's shoulder.

the stranger, who turned out to be indeed, jack, jumped in surprise.

"mark?!" said jack simultaneously as mark said "jack?!"

they each turned away from the other as they were naked and that in itself was awkward. _what the happ is fuckening here?_


	5. hushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a conversation in lowered voices.

**five:** hushed

 

the two were sat down with backs facing each other's, facing their respective sides of the now-joined room.

"so..."

...

"this is so fucking awkward. who would've done this?"

"i dunno. maybe a crazy fangirl did." mark weakly laughed at that.

jack sighed. "where were you before this happened?"

“home. i was with amy, helping her with groceries, then everything was just fuzzy after that, like i fell asleep in a second.”

jack thought for a while, before-

“evelien!”

“what?”

“i was calling her but she wouldn’t answer. oh god, is she okay?”

“maybe she was asleep?”

“no! i know she couldn’t have been. i was calling for thirty minutes since i heard about the storm, and then… i guess i was taken?”

“the storm… people said it might be connected to missing people, right? maybe... there are other people in the same situation? maybe we can find her here! this place has got to have an exit, right?”

jack hummed in thought. “it should, but touching the wall shocked me earlier.”

“well  _ fuck,  _ i guess. but we can’t give up now.”

“also, we can’t just leave this place without anything on.”

“you’re absolutely fucking right.”

they search their rooms for anything wearable with backs to each other, uncomfortable at the vague awareness of each other's lack of clothing. whoever put them into this situation must be _really_ crazy.


	6. news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trending in the internet today

**six:** news

 

**[ _trending now_ ]**

 

"-youtube celebrities mark fischbach (a.k.a. markiplier) and sean mcloughlin (a.k.a. jacksepticeye) are among over millions of different kinds of people who have been reported missing worldwide-"

> _ news.tube _

 

"-deeply saddened to find that more people have been confirmed missing after disappearing into the strange storm. scientists are seeking answers but can find none. what will-"

> _ the reinbow network _

 

"-after all that has happened, we will be taking a break while we wait for mark. this might be the last of us you'll hear on youtube for a while. this is teamiplier, and we'll see all of you... when mark's back. b-"

> _ verytiredkat, twitter _

 

"-a serious issue! i might not upload as often but i will post news i have collected over a few days to update you. i feel deeply for those closest to mark and jack. they were my friends too and i believe that they will be found a-"

> _ pewdiepie, youtube _

 

"-orry i haven't been uploading. i can't just stand by when a close friend of mine, along with nearly a million people, is missing. i hope that you guys understand. stay safe-"

> _pixlpit, tumblr_

 

"-coming over to surprise him, but it was like sean just… disappeared. that's all i could tell you right now. i might not stream anytime soon after all that's happened. please bear with m-"

> _gggab, instagram_

 

"-have been signs of the storm disappearing. scientists are confirming that the missing people count is steadily coming up to half a million and most of these cases have no clue leading up to the people being lost. what mystery lies beyond this strange stor-"

> _ earth news today _


	7. time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark has a half-assed theory.

**seven:** time 

 

"found anything?"

"absolutely nothing. all these plants could wreck my skin if i even do as much as touch them, i think."

"not even that carpet you're on right now?"

"too heavy and too chafey."

"wear it fluff side in?"

"still heavy. i already tried."

jack just groaned in frustration, flopping onto the floor carelessly.

mark averted his eyes quickly "woah, dude, cover up, jeez..."

"what’s the point? we’ll probably be here a while. might as well get used to it.”

“are you giving up just like that?”

“no? i’m just… thinking. is any of this even real?”

“are you saying you think you’d be dreaming about us naked in the same room with no exits?”

“it’s weird when you say it like that, but everything’s been so difficult to believe. who would do this?"

"it's aliens, probably," it was a simple offhand comment, but, oh, little did they know.

"elaborate?"

"think about it though... the unexpected storm? the missing people? it was raining in fucking la!"

"but the climate change is still a thing, right?"

"a worldwide storm, sean! think about it. there had been thousands - nearly a million - of people missing. no human organization could ever manage that."

"thousands, and as luck would have it, i end up with you. that's kinda bizarre..."

"the chances are pretty small, but get this: these facilities are so advanced! have you seen the furniture? i've never seen anything like that material before."

"you're starting to make some sense..."

a beep interrupts the two men, making them jump. from one of the walls, a little box emerges and drops on the floor, making a dull thump.

 "the fuck is that?"

"i don't know sean. let's find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! so i don't wanna emotionally torture the boys all that much yet so suggest some fun funky activities you think these two would do to quell their boredom in this strange white room light years away from home.
> 
> i. drop them in my tumblr ask box with [for goner.] mentioned somewhere in the ask. of course, it's all gonna be friendly fun. just two dudes bein' bros, yo!  
> ii. i may not receive anything, but the offer's there. this hasn't even gained traction yet but school is there and you will have to wait for carefully curated angst somewhere 'rounddd,,, december maybeeee?  
> iii. that isn't a promise. i angst when i want to, where i want to, how i want to.  
> iv. finally, when found on tumblr, or any socials for that matter, do NOT tag jack, do NOT tag mark, and DO NOT TAG AS SHIP. unless it's friendSHIP, that is.  
> v. i will be tracking "#reio3 goner" and "#rei's goner" on blue hell (tumblr), in case anyone wanted to make anything for it.


	8. gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jack disagrees with mark's decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short filler. i'm sorry :c

**eight:** gift

  


mark cautiously hovered his hand over the white box, while jack stayed waaay back. the box started shifting, seemingly pulled in by multiple forces beyond perceivable.

mark backs away, and to his horror, the box followed.

"oh dear lord!" jack exclaimed just as mark let out a strangled yelp.

"it's following me! how do i get it away?"

"we don't know what that is, mark! why ask me?" 

mark shrieked as he kicked the box away and ran across the rooms, away from the thing, climbing the sturdiest piece of furniture to be found.

the box came tumbling right after, before a facet of the thing buzzed to life. this small screen showed static, making mark peer over curiously, but still remained distant.

"hello, mark fischbach!" came a small robotic voice.

the static stopped to reveal a small, animated face. it was cute and cartoonish and mark must've said "aww" without realizing it. jack did.

"hey there little guy!"

"mark, what are you doing?!" jack whisper-yelled.

"it looks pretty harmless, sean. i think i'm adopting it."

"that's alien technology, mark! it could kill us! aren't you at least a little wary? you were literally running for you life earlier because of that!"

but mark did not heed his companion's warnings, getting down to meet the little thing and scooping it up in his hands.

"it's so tiny!"

"mark have you lost your mind?!"

"look at him! i'm gonna call you tim, little guy!"

"mARK I'M TALKING IN CAPS TRYING TO WARN YOU RIGHT NOW I DON'T TRUST IT."

"it's tiny box tim!"

"MARK!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o gosh school's wack, man. ya boy's tired. rei out.


	9. update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what's happening back on earth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'nother short one

**nine:** update

 

"...it is confirmed. the total worldwide missing people count is a total of a terrifying billion, with a margin of error of 21.37%, accounting for the uncharted population..."

> _\- reinbow network_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop whoop consecutive updaaaate !! comments and kudos are super appreciated. thanks, folks. ya boi rei out


	10. tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting to know tiny tim.

**ten:** tim

 

"names 'tim' and 'tiny box tim' registered."

"aww… hi tim!"

"hello, mark edward!"

jack sulked in a corner, wary of the new companion. he was also hungry and thirsty. the last thing he ate was some takeout, hours before he was taken.

"you can call me mark."

"nickname 'mark' registered for mark edward fischbach."

"how'd you know my name, tim?"

tim's screen glitched a bit. "access denied."

"woookay then. do you know my other companion here?"

"affirmative. seán william mcloughlin. an internet sensation known as jacksepticeye on the platform called youtube."

this caught jack's attention. he bristled visibly.

"tiny box tim detects discomfort from seán william. are you alright?" the box stumbled over to jack.

jack didn't reply.

"initiating scan."

"wait, wait, wai-!"

"oh. you are famished. let us get you something to eat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they eat offscreen. i'm uploading that bit as an extra. making this a series soon. seeya lads, ladies, and non-binary dearies next time !! ya boi out.


End file.
